Hart infectie
by North of the North
Summary: Alfred had per ongeluk in de ziekenhuis kamer gewandeld. Maar komt terug naar de mooie blonde vond hij binnen te bezoeken? Dat was geen toeval.


Dutch version of Heart Infection

26 Aug 18

* * *

Hart infectie

Synopsis

Alfred had per ongeluk in de ziekenhuis kamer gewandeld. Maar komt terug naar de mooie blonde vond hij binnen te bezoeken? Dat was geen toeval.

* * *

 **Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.**

* * *

"Ah, Oeps, sorry. Het lijkt alsof ik heb gevonden de verkeerde kamer weer, "een blonde man met zonovergoten huid en briljante blauwe ogen vermeld, porren zijn hoofd rond het ziekenhuis van Mathew kamer deur.

Mathew dacht dat hij mooi was.

Hij probeerde zichzelf ervan te overtuigen dat de enige reden dat de gedachte zelfs gekruist zijn geest was vanwege hoe lang hij was cooped up hier.

Wat een Downer. Dat deed hem denken aan hoe hij nu vrij veel gebonden aan een bed te wijten aan zijn toestand.

Mathew zuchtte, en keek terug naar de heer hottie blonde man kijken naar hem vragend aan te zien.

Oh, hij was nog steeds hier.

Mathew bood een van zijn zeldzame glimlach, een of andere manier in staat om het baggeren van ergens. Hij wist niet goed waar dat ergens was echter, zou hij dacht dat hij had niets meer na zo veel maanden in het ziekenhuis met geen bezoekers opdagen na de eerste maand.

Surprise verrassing, de heer Sunshine glimlachte terug, en jongen was die glimlach schattig. En heel erg warm. Mathew herinnerde zich eraan om wat Aloë Vera op later te zetten.

"dus, uh, waarom bent u hier? "

Mathew hief een wenkbrauw op. Het was een ding voor een hete vent om te glimlachen naar je, en heel een ander voor hem om te beginnen met het stellen van persoonlijke vragen. Tijd om Sassy te krijgen.

"Dit is een ziekenhuis. " Mathew verklaarde ronduit, dan kantelde zijn hoofd naar de zijkant en glimlachte weer, dit keer flauw. "Waarom zou ik anders hier zijn? "

"um, rechts. "

Oke, misschien kon hij turn down de afstandelijk houding. Deze man, wie hij was, leek mooi... genoeg. Hij kon niet echt zeker over dat, hoewel, na al, ze hadden net ontmoet. Ze wisten niet eens kennen elkaars namen!

Op die nota...

"mijn naam is Mathew. "

Een andere briljante glimlach.

"Alfred. " Mr. Sunshine keerde terug. De briljante glimlach gestopt, vervangen door de zorgen lijnen van verwarring. "dus, Ugh, vind je het erg me te vertellen waarom je hier bent? "

Mathew hief één gouden wenkbrauw op. "op aarde? Want ik ben een homo SAPIEN en we hebben nog geen andere planeten ontdekt met het leven op hen, dus ik kan niet een alien. Of in dit specifieke ziekenhuis? Want ik ben een Canadees staatsburger, natuurlijk. "

"Nee, um, zoals, wat heb je? Waarom heb je je eigen kamer en, te oordelen naar alle oude letters rond je bed, je hebt hier al een tijdje... "

Mathew keek naar de genoemde brieven en Get-Well wensen, en fronste.

"Oh, dat. Voor een hart infectie. "

Alfred sprong dramatisch terug en deed om Mathew af te weren met zijn handen, knipogen als hij dat deed. "wat? Is dat besmettelijk? Kan ik het krijgen? Mij verafschuwen getting ziek! Oh God... "Alfred rende uit verwoed.

Mathew snuiven. Nee, je het niet krijgen. Ik heb een hart infectie, maar het is niet besmettelijk. Je weirdo. "

"Oh. " Alfred zei, dan zuchtte en kalmeerde. "Oke dan. "

Alfred blijft na dat tot het bezoeken van uren einde, en ze blijven praten, en Mathew erachter komt dat Alfred was het afhaken van een telefoon voor zijn broer, die een verpleegkundige, maar als Alfred zegt, meh, hij hoeft het niet terwijl hij op het werk. Het is een vrij spontane Visitatie, en Mathew niet echt verwachten dat de saffier-eyed man om terug te komen, maar hij doet, en hij blijft maar op komst tot de dag dat de infectie van Mathew is eindelijk uitgevochten en zijn harttransplantatie slaagt.

Het laatste bezoek dat Alfred aan het ziekenhuis maakt is de laatste waar hij Mathew ontmoet. En deze keer, is Mathew wachten in een stoel door het raam met zijn blonde sluizen worden verlicht door het zonlicht streaming in, maar vooral naar Alfred, Mathew was niet in zijn bed.

Alfred bleef bij de deur kijken Mathew, stomverbaasd voor een beetje, voordat hij verzamelde de moed om te lopen in de kamer en vraag Mathew-Straight naar het punt- "Waarom ben je niet in je bed? "

Mathew grijnsde, het verlagen van zijn hand van waar het was stutten zijn kin op als hij keek uit het raam. Hij stond op van zijn stoel en slenterde over aan Alfred, het plaatsen van zijn hand over zijn borst.

"het lijkt erop dat een van mijn hart-infecties is nu verdwenen, en ik heb niet echt behoefte aan een ziekenhuis voor de andere. " zei Mathew als hij keek op Alfred 's gezicht.

Dat bijzondere bezoek was de laatste die Alfred gemaakt aan het ziekenhuis. Echter, het was niet de laatste die Alfred gemaakt om te bezoeken Mathew.


End file.
